<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by PollyDarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980111">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton'>PollyDarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, SnowBaz, carry on, during chapter 26 of Wayward Son, kind of angst?, wayward son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds a way to comfort Baz after he sees the shot wounds on his chest. Set during Wayward Son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's just sex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baz looked at the wounds on his chest and sighed. He touched one of them lightly, and a piece of metal fell from it, the sound of it hitting the sink resonating around the empty bathroom. He removed his ruined shirt and turned on the shower. He finished undressing and placed his hand under the stream of water while he waited for it to warm up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he had no thoughts in his mind, his brain completely blank, due to exhaustion and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward until the warm water was falling directly onto his chest, and it stung his wounds a bit, but he ran his fingers over them nevertheless to get rid of the blood, and a couple more metal pieces fell to the tub under his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz ran his hands through his hair, allowing the water to seep through it, and – thankfully – the shower had just enough water pressure to relieve some of the weight on his shoulders. He washed himself meticulously, lathering the soap carefully and then rinsing it, taking his time to pretend it was just a regular shower on an average day. Nothing dangerous going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finishing to rinse his hair for the second time, he heard the click of the bathroom door opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Occupied?” He called out, hoping that the intruder would let him have this one little thing to himself before dragging him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me.” Simon’s voice rang just as the door closed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m almost done.” Baz felt weary, confused by all of Simon’s pushing and pulling. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Simon slid the shower door, and his head poked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz waited, slightly self-conscious that he was naked and wet while Simon just stood there, looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon’s eyes were large, and he was careful to avoid letting them wander a lot. “Can I join you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz nodded, scared that if he voiced his thoughts, he’d scare Simon away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon’s head disappeared again, and Baz waited anxiously, his mind running a mile a minute to try and understand what this meant. He heard the shuffling sounds that he assumed meant Simon was undressing and took a deep breath just as he reappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon stepped into the bathtub and moved closer to Baz with his eyes fixed on a spot on Baz’s chest. He cleared his throat and raised his hand to touch the wounds there again. Simon traced over them with his fingers, and one more metal piece popped out and clanked at their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz stood very still, barely breathing as he watched Simon closely, trying to read his expression and failing to understand what he was doing. The voice inside his mind was screaming for him to reach out and pull Simon closer and to ask what he wanted, but he was scared that it would cause Simon to flee again, so he just stood and waited, taking what he could. He let out his breath slowly when Simon raised his eyes to at last look at his face and to close the gap between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon kissed like he did everything else: with heat and despair, and Baz did what he could to reciprocate. Simon had his hands on the sides of his face, and Baz placed his own hands on his elbows, attempting to pull him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz felt Simon step closer, so he too took a step forward, feeling their chests touching for a second before Simon gripped his shoulders and pushed his back against the cold tiled wall. Baz gasped at the contact, but Simon was kissing him again, and his hands were roaming, moving down, and it was getting hard to keep control. He wanted to pull and grab, to get as close as possible and to feel every inch of Simon’s skin against his own, but Simon stood just out of reach, the only parts of his body touching Baz were his hands that were still traveling down, and his lips pushing against Baz’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooner than he expected, Simon’s hands reached the top of Baz’ thighs, and then more, until he had his hand wrapped around him, and Baz was gasping for breath. Simon’s hand was warm, and it acted like a match, setting Baz’s entire body on fire as it moved, tugging at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon was watching him now. His eyes fixed on his face catching every change in it as he increased the pace of his hand. Baz didn’t have room to feel self-conscious or to focus on anything other than on what Simon was doing to him anymore, so he let his head fall forward and watched the lovely long fingers move around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz moved his hand and carefully attempted to do the same to Simon, but his fingers barely touched him before Simon had his free hand wrapped around his wrist and was bringing it close to his mouth to kiss the pale soft skin there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz gasped and squeezed Simon’s elbow that he was still holding, letting his head fall back and licking his lips as he felt something build inside of him. “Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>The words barely left his mouth before Simon was doing what he was asked, one of his hands holding Baz’s wrist against the wall while the other finally, </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>finally</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, made him come, shaking in Simon’s hold and gasping for breath.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon washed his hand in the still running water and then held Baz by his shoulders, placing kisses around his mouth until he recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, Simon stepped back, and Baz reached out for him, grabbing his hand. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon shook his head and took another step back, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simon…” Baz felt his fingers slip out of his own and watched as Simon stepped out from the bathtub and closed the door, leaving him alone with the cooling water.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated.<br/>If you feel like it, follow me on <a href="https://polly-darton.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>